Mane six as the first six
by valecad10
Summary: Sonic, Elly, Blob, Rex, Ben, Kai, and Arrow accidentally beasted out and woke up the next day switched bodies with the mane six and spike! The tenkai knights, Manic, Sonia, Seth and Goku must find a way to switch them back as the switched heroes and mane six take a peek of their powers.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles revealed a special devices for the elemental six and kai to communicate with the mane six and spike.

Knuckles: the devices will let you communicate with the ponies on the pony world! Even Spike that baby dragon...

Rex: whatever it is, we'll use it when we sleep!

Everyone slept on their beds with the first six and Kai using the special devices, Sonic communicates with Twilight Sparkle, Elly with Fluttershy, Rex with Applejack, Ben with Rainbow Dash, Blob with Rarity, Arrow with Pinkie pie and Kai with Spike. Rex snickers what would happen if they used the devices in dragon fusion beast out, he beasts out with the others not noticing their connection caused them to beast out as well.

Rex: let's see tomorrow! Good night!

he slept happily, but a lightning hits the mane six and the device bearers, even Kai and Spike, causing them to fall asleep.

00000000000000

Guren woke up by a scream, he looked at the source of the scream but bumped into Arrow who is flapping happily,

Guren: Arrow? Are you okay?

Arrow giggled with a high pitched voice, Guren was shocked that it was Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Hi Guren! Look at me! Im Arrow! Waark!

she laughed as Guren said something

Guren: this can be good...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic felt something bulging on his forehead, he slowly opened his eyes, but turns out he wasn't in his room anymore, he was in a familiar looking library.

Sonic: wait... Is this Twilight's library? Maybe she brought me here.

he looked around to see someone purple but it wasn't Twilight, it was her dragon assistant Spike!

Sonic: Spike? Are you ok?

he raised his arm but he got shocked it wasn't his arm, it was a violet hoof that looked familiar, he looked at himself, his legs and other arm are now purple hooves, he has a purple pony body, his tail and hair now look like Twilight's mane and tail, his wings are twilight's purple wings and he saw in a nearby mirror the violet alicorn's face now his own with a purple horn on his forehead, Twilight's cutie mark was on his flank.

Sonic: uh oh... Maybe Twilight made a body swap spell.

although being in the mare's body he retained his mind and voice, so he tried to use the violet alicorn's magic to switch back, but it didn't work, then he saw Spike waking up, but he has Kai's voice instead of the baby dragon's voice.

Kai: oww... That hurt...

Sonic: Kai? Is that you?

the boy in Spike's body looked at the place he is now and the violet alicorn near him

Kai: Twilight? Why am i'm in your library? Where's Spike? And why do i have a craving for gems?

Sonic: Kai, its me Sonic, i'm just in Twilight's body

Kai: Sonic!? Why are you in her body!? Is she in yours?

Sonic: yes, i think, but im not the only one switched im afraid, look at you

Kai saw his hands but got horrified that they're replaced by purple scaled claws

Kai: huh!? Why do i have claws!?

he saw his body covered by purple and green scales then saw Spike's tail now his own, Sonic calms him down but he also looks worried.

Kai: the devices done this!?

Twilight's pet owl Owliscious looked confused at the two in the alicorn and baby dragon's bodies

Sonic: its okay we'll see if the others can change us back.

Kai looks embarrassed by something

Kai: does this mean i'll send letters to Celestia?

Sonic: maybe but we'll fix this...

00000000000000000

Elly felt something smooth like Fluttershy's pillow she heard animal sounds near her, then woke up but she finds herself in Fluttershy's cottage.

Elly: did a spell took me here?

Something was poking her then she saw Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel glaring at her

Angel: Fluttershy! Im getting hungry

Elly: Angel?

Angel: of course, Fluttershy!

Elly got shocked she can now understand equestria's animals

Elly: why you call me Fluttershy?

Angel: because you are! Look!

Elly lifted her arm and got frozen in horror that it is now a yellow hoof then she saw a yellow pony's body instead of her own, she now has Fluttershy's wings, her hair and tail now looked like Fluttershy's pink mane and tail, she saw in a mirror Fluttershy's reflection now her own including the shy looking cyan eyes staring back at her with a cutie mark of 3 butterflies on her flank.

Elly: i need to warn my friends!

Angel: wait you aren't Fluttershy?

Elly: well.. No but she must be in my body, hop on!

She flew off for help with Angel on her back.

0000000000000000

Blob smelled Rarity's beautiful perfumes and shampoos, but it makes him wonder why, he woke up on Rarity's room.

Blob: maybe i got teleported here...

he felt something on his forehead, then he heard Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle calling

Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Are you coming for breakfeast?

he heard Rarity the he saw himself, he got surprised that he has a white mare's body with his tail now a curly pony tail, his arms are now white hooves then he rushed downstairs and he got surprised at his new reflection with a white unicorn mare with stylish eyes and a curly purple mane the cutie mark of the unicorn was 3 blue rhombus shaped diamonds. He turned to the sweet little filly who is confused and he mimiked Rarity's voice

Blob: oh nothing Sweetie.

Sweetie Belle: what's wrong sis?

Blob sighed in defeat and used his own voice.

Blob: Sweetie, im Blob

The unicorn filly got surprised by this and told Blob to act like Rarity until he and Rarity switch back, but She reminded him not to ruin Rarity's mane or she'll get angry at him, the mutated cronian in the white unicorn's body rushed to twilight's library without ruining rarity's mane

0000000000000000

Rex smelled a familiar scent, it was Applejack's scent, he thought the devices worked, he woke up then he saw he was in Applejack's room

Rex: i don't remember using a teleporter

he didn't mind that then he tried to fly back home but fell down, he didn't know why the saw his hands now familiar looking orange hooves

Rex: what the!?

he saw his torso and legs now orange and their also familiar looking his tail now looks like a tied back yellow tail as the same with the yellow tied back mane which replaced his hair, the cutie mark was three red apples, he touched his mouth now an orange muzzle with yellow freckles, even there was Applejack's hat, he was in the cowmare's body

Rex: oh great! just great! I should have known!

he went downstairs and pretended to be Applejack so the apple family won't notice then he rushed to Twilight's library for some answers

Rex: i think this will be the weirdest day ever!

0000000000000000

Ben heard birds bothering him even he felt something thin and soft, he heard birds chirping loud

Ben: hey... Cut it out im trying to wake up...

he opened his eyes then he found himself on Rainbow dash's room

Ben: whoa! I never knew the devices would do this! Well jetray's flying away!

He tried to use his omnitrix but his hands were replaced with cyan hooves even his omnitrix is gone, he got shocked that his feet were hooves as well, his body had cyan fur now, even his flank had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, the mare's rainbow mane and tail replaced Ben's tail and brown hair as well, he looked behind that his wings were now Rainbow's wings

Ben: aw come on! Well! at least i can fly to the library for help

he flew to Twilight's library but was also liking the body and incredible speed of the fastest flier in Equestria.

Ben: this might be awesome

0000000000000000

Arrow smelled Pinkie's cupcakes but he didn't know that would happen, he woke up on Pinkie's room

Arrow: this is where Pinkie sleeps? It looked nice to me

he got shocked that his wings are gone and his upper and lower talons are now pink hooves, his body was pink too with a poofy mane and tail with a stronger shade of pink, his flank has Pinkie's cutie mark and his beak is now a pink muzzle, he is in Pinkie's body and he feels faster and has now Pinkie Sense

Arrow: so i have Pinkie sense now and pinkie must be in my body having a good time, wait! My new Pinkie Sense is tingling my friends are in the library!

Arrow used is newfound speed to rush into Twilight's library after he went outside.

**well Sonic is in Twilight's body, Elly in Fluttershy's body, Blob in Rarity's body, Rex in Applejack's body, Ben in Rainbow's body, Arrow in Pinkie's body and Kai in Spike's body.**

**do the mane six and spike suffer the same as well? Find out the next chapter.**


End file.
